


Dancing in the dark

by Agoise



Series: Dancing in the dark [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/pseuds/Agoise
Summary: Básicamente es un fanfic inspirado en un mensaje que leí hace mil años en el cc de loba en el que alguien pedía algo así:Un fic donde Raíl sea ciego y Aglomerado sea su instructor de perro guía, pls.Tengo la idea desde entonces, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo este verano para ponerme a escribirla, así que empiezo ahora.Si os gusta votad y dejad comentarios, que me haría mucha ilu.





	1. Chapter 1

Raoul escuchó cómo su hermano tiraba del freno de mano y giraba las llaves en el contacto, silenciando el motor del coche.  
Habían llegado.  
Llevó la mano a sus labios inconscientemente, a punto de morderse las uñas de puro nerviosismo, pero escuchó la puerta del lado del piloto abrirse y se dio prisa por desabrocharse el cinturón y salir.  
-No necesito que me acompañes, tete.  
De hecho, era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento. Le habían dado aquella oportunidad porque había asegurado que era lo suficientemente independiente, y se negaba a estropearlo entrando en la fundación enganchado al brazo de su hermano.  
-Te acompaño a la puerta y me largo, tranquilo -le aseguró Álvaro.  
Un Raoul ligeramente más calmado extendió el bastón y echó a andar hacia donde suponía que se encontraba la acera. Subió el escalón, y al momento tenía la mano de su hermano en la nuca, dándole un ligero apretón.  
-Sabes que estamos superorgullosos de ti, de cómo te superas cada día. Y esto sólo va a ser un pasito más, Raoul, así que no dudes, confía en ti como hasta ahora -Álvaro le miraba con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano pequeño, porque su vida no era fácil, pero no se había rendido en ningún momento. Últimamente el viejo Raoul, el Raoul alegre y divertido, aparecía con más frecuencia y él solo esperaba que hubiera vuelto para quedarse.  
Raoul maldijo a su hermano porque sabía lo sentimental que era.  
-Ay, tete, que no quiero entrar llorando -parpadeó, intentando deshacerse de aquel inoportuno picor de ojos que antecedía a las lágrimas.  
Álvaro rio, dándole un último apretón en el hombro, y Raoul se unió a su carcajada, negando con la cabeza.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta se despidieron rápidamente y Raoul empujó la puerta, tal y como le había indicado su hermano, y entró en la recepción de la fundación.  
Dio un par de pasos vacilantes, asegurándose en todo momento con el bastón de que no había obstáculo alguno en el suelo, y antes de dar el tercer paso escuchó una voz femenina darle la bienvenida.  
-Oh, eres Raoul Vázquez, ¿verdad?  
-El mismo -contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, intentando dirigir su rostro en dirección a la chica. Estaba realmente incómodo, como siempre que entraba a un lugar nuevo en el que desconocía la distribución del espacio-. ¿Y usted es...?  
La escuchó acercarse, el sonido de su risa ligera entremezclado con el de sus pasos audibles.  
-Marina. Y tutéame, por dios -Raoul asintió, ruborizado-. ¿Puedo darte dos besos? ¿Estrecharte la mano? -Su voz risueña sonaba ahora más cerca, frente a él. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la chica, aparentemente más bajita que él.  
Se había vuelto un experto en calcular la altura de las personas a partir de la altura a la que escuchaba sus voces.  
-Sí, supongo -se encogió de hombros, soltando una risilla seca y nerviosa.  
No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le preguntara, había gente que le rehuía, saludándole con un simple 'Hola, Raoul', y gente que le plantaba dos besos o tomaba su mano para estrechársela sin previo aviso. En realidad ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, estaba acostumbrado a que cada uno hiciera con él lo que considerara. Todo menos preguntarle, como había hecho la chica.  
Esperaba que la chica tomara la iniciativa, pero no sucedió.  
-Supongo no. Aquí tienes que ser claro, siempre preguntaremos antes de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda incomodarte, así que ve acostumbrándote -rio.  
No sabía si la sorpresa por sus palabras se había reflejado en su expresión, pero las palabras de la chica de acento sevillano le hicieron esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde que había entrado, y finalmente extendió la mano hacia ella con decisión.  
-Encantado -dijo en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto.  
-Igualmente -respondió ella con voz cantarina, dándole un suave apretón-. Ven, que te presento a Ago -tiró ligeramente de su mano antes de soltarla, así que Raoul comenzó a seguirla en aquella dirección, escuchando con atención sus pasos.  
¿Hago? ¿Ago?  
Raoul frunció el ceño, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Sería ese el nombre de su perro? ¿Le iba a conocer ya? Sus latidos se aceleraron mientras seguía a Marina por un pasillo estrecho. ¿Entonces ella iba a ser su instructora?  
-Ago será tu instructor. Ya verás que es un cacho de pan.  
-¿Hago? ¿Eso es un nombre?  
Marina rio. Raoul pensó en lo fácil era hacer reír a esa chica. Ojalá fuera ella su instructora, parecía una persona con la que era fácil tratar. Apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior pensando en qué se encontraría al llegar a la fundación y ahora se sentía un poco estúpido por haber estado tan nervioso. Aunque todavía guardaba un poco de recelo, no sabía cómo sería el tal Ago, con quien tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, con ese nombre no se hacía idea de cómo era, si joven o más mayor, o de otra nacionalidad, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?  
-Ago es el diminutivo, su nombre es Agoney -le aclaró.  
-Eso sigue sin ser un nombre de verdad -bromeó Raoul, intentando buscar la risa fácil de Marina de nuevo.  
Entonces escuchó cómo paraba delante de él y se giraba, suponía que para mirarle, por lo que Raoul frenó sus pasos. Su bastón le indicaba que aún estaban en el pasillo, alcanzaba con este a tocar ambas paredes, por lo que no entendió aquella parada, pero todo cobró sentido cuando no fue la risa de la simpática chica lo que escuchó, sino una voz masculina que Raoul situó junto a ella.  
-Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, muchacho, porque, lo creas o no, es mi nombre y vas a tener que usarlo.  
Agoney no pudo reprimir el retintín molesto en su voz; pero quedó satisfecho al ver el rubor en el rostro avergonzado del chico.  
Raoul deseaba poder desaparecer, no le conocía y ya la había cagado. Afortunadamente la chica intervino, porque a él no le salían las palabras.  
-Bueno, dejo que os vayáis conociendo -rio Marina antes de desandar sus pasos hacia la recepción-. Ya nos veremos por aquí, Raoul.  
-Sí, claro -Raoul esperó a escucharla lo suficientemente lejos y se aclaró la garganta, deseando que le tragara la tierra-. Lo siento, solo era una broma, no pretendía...  
-Tranquilo, todos los peninsulares sois igual de graciosos y originales -Agoney suspiró, y Raoul le imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No te quedes en la puerta, entra y siéntate, anda -le invitó, volviendo al interior del pequeño despacho.  
Raoul tanteó el terreno con el bastón, dándose cuenta de que estaba prácticamente bajo el marco de la puerta, donde supuso que Agoney había estado apoyado unos segundos atrás.  
Agoney observó con la cabeza ladeada al rubio. Se fijó en su expresión todavía un poco abochornada y, aunque intentó contenerse, no pudo evitar despegar la mirada de su rostro y dar un breve repaso al resto de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su mano aferrada con fuerza al bastón. Tal vez se había pasado siendo cortante, así que decidió intentar volver a empezar. Dio un pequeño paso hacia él.  
-¿Puedo estrecharte la mano? Prometo no rompértela por burlarte así de mi nombre -su voz, aunque suave, desprendía ironía por los cuatro costados.  
Raoul cuadró los hombros, negándose a achantarse. Odiaba quedar en ridículo y que se rieran de él.  
-Al menos asegúrame que Agoney no lleva una hache delante -le pidió, extendiendo la mano al frente.  
El canario sonrió.  
-Solo si me aseguras que Ra-o-ul -pronunció la o deliberadamente mientras unía sus manos en un apretón- se pronuncia Raúl.  
Subieron y bajaron sus manos entrelazadas varias veces en un apretón sin fuerza, incluso delicado, pensó Raoul sintiendo los dedos de Agoney casi como una caricia a la altura de su muñeca.  
-Se pronuncia Raúl -le aseguró.  
-Agoney no lleva hache.  
...  
-Ya estamos llegando -le informó Agoney.  
Raoul asintió lentamente.  
Si hacía un balance de la última hora tampoco había ido tan mal. De hecho, había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. La entrevista había ido bien, y aún no se había caído o chocado, ni le habían atropellado -aunque habían estado cerca- durante aquel inesperado paseo. Creía que había pasado la prueba.  
-¿Entonces ya lo has decidido? -preguntó esperanzado. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo seguro que estaba de haber superado el reto. Un par de años atrás, bajo las mismas circunstancias, hubiera pensado que no le dejarían empezar el curso, que no tenía un buen manejo del bastón o que no sabía orientarse por la calle, aunque llevara dos años haciéndolo.  
-Sí -respondió escuetamente Agoney con una media sonrisa divertida. Llevaba solo una hora al cargo del chico, pero era increíble lo que les divertía molestar al otro, así que no dejó escapar su oportunidad de desesperarlo un poquito.  
Pasados unos segundos tras la respuesta, Raoul estuvo a punto de bufar, pero se contuvo, aunque a Agoney no le pasó desapercibido cómo inflaba los carrillos para luego desinflarlos dejando escapar el aire lentamente, le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Pero se lo merecía, por lo de su nombre.  
Raoul recordó que, aunque el chaval le había contado que solo tenía un par de años más que él, seguía siendo su instructor, así que se contuvo para no bufarle como haría con su hermano o amigos. Al menos tenía que reconocer que hasta ese momento se había divertido con aquella dinámica de puyitas e ironía que habían establecido entre ellos.  
-¿Y? -insistió.  
-Mañana empiezas el curso.  
Raoul asintió, sin poder contener su sonrisa. No podía estar más contento, aquella oportunidad significaba tanto para él...  
-¿Tanto te alegras de tener que aguantarme todos los días?  
Raoul rodó los ojos, escondiendo su sonrisa.  
Agoney observó el cambio en su expresión y deseó no haber abierto la boca.  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no eres el ombligo del mundo?  
Cruzaron el paso de cebra en silencio, Agoney arrepentido. Raoul expectante ante la respuesta ingeniosa del canario.  
Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos volviera a intervenir, una voz conocida para Raoul les interceptó.  
-¡Tete! ¿Te queda mucho?  
Raoul le escuchó aproximarse y suspiró, resignado a ser avergonzado por su hermano el primer día.  
-Cinco minutos -escuchó responder a Agoney mientras se alejaba de su lado para saludar a Álvaro-. Soy Agoney, el instructor de Raoul.  
Raoul rezó para que su hermano no fuera tan estúpido como él e hiciera bromitas sobre el nombre, aunque él mismo estaba sonriendo divertido al escuchar el "sinco minutos". Al menos el chico ya le había contado que era canario, de ahí venía su extraño nombre y su acento, que aún no había decidido si le agradaba, porque el chico en sí le sacaba un poco de sus casillas, pero le hacía gracia.  
-Yo soy Álvaro, su hermano.  
Agoney le estrechó la mano antes de dar un paso atrás volviendo junto a Raoul.  
-Vente con nosotros, que quiero presentaros a alguien.  
Raoul se giró hacia él, como movido por un resorte.  
-¿Voy a conocerle hoy?  
-Sí.  
-¿A conocer a quién? -preguntó Álvaro.  
-A Bambi -contestó Agoney, y aunque Raoul le acababa de conocer, juraría que podía oírle sonreír.

Marina les esperaba en la recepción junto a Bambi. Raoul escuchó las pisadas del animal aproximarse a ellos en cuanto entraron.  
-¡Bambi! -la voz aguda de Agoney hizo reír a Raoul.  
El canario se agachó junto a él, y acarició a la Golden Retriever mientras le hablaba usando la voz aguda.  
-Pareces Mickey Mouse -comentó Raoul divertido, plegando el bastón.  
Tanteó con su mano el hombro del canario, despeinándolo sin querer en el primer intento y ayudándose de la referencia se agachó, quedando con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra flexionada.  
-Extiende la mano -escuchar la suave voz de Agoney junto a él le hizo ser consciente de lo cerca que estaban en realidad, sus piernas y hombros rozándose.  
Alargó el brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa, lentamente, podía sentir su corazón latiendo descontrolado por la anticipación. Y, de pronto, notó el húmedo hocico de Bambi olisqueando su mano, sin llegar a rozarle. Unos instantes después notó un lametón, y con una sonrisa radiante terminó de alargar el brazo, permitiendo que sus dedos se enterraron en el suave pelaje.  
-Bambi, este es Raoul. Raoul, ella es Bambi -les presentó Agoney, observándoles con mirada tierna.  
La mano de Raoul ascendió por el cuello, rascando con mimo hasta alcanzar la oreja del animal.  
-Hola, Bambi. Hola, bonita -murmuró, emocionado, sin poder contener su desbordante sonrisa.  
Se inclinó para proseguir sus caricias por el lomo del animal, ganándose un lametón imposible de prever. Se llevó la manga de la sudadera al mentón, limpiándose, mientras una sensación de felicidad burbujeaba en su pecho y le recorría por entero. No se creía que al fin tuviera a Bambi frente a él. A la que sería su inseparable compañera a partir de aquel día.  
Escuchó a Agoney pedir a la perra que se sentara y se quedara quieta, y notó a Álvaro agacharse a su derecha, su mano junto a la suya acariciando a la Golden.  
-Bienvenida a la familia Vázquez, Bambi -le escuchó murmurar.  
...  
-¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? ¿Agonías?  
La carcajada de Álvaro retumbó en el coche mientras lo ponía en marcha.  
Raoul puso los ojos en blanco y resopló por la nariz.  
-No es gracioso ni original, Albaricoque -se quejó, usando el mote que tanto molestaba a su hermano cuando eran pequeños-. Se llama Agoney, es un nombre canario, y más vale que te lo aprendas, porque no es plan de que metas la pata y te lo inventes con él delante.  
-Ay, Raoulín, solo era una broma. Pero, bueno, supongo que si le defiendes es porque os habéis llevado bien, y eso es bueno.  
-Sí, bueno, es majo -Raoul se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que Agoney le había parecido mucho más que 'majo', había sido atento y paciente. Y ambos tenían el mismo sentido del humor, por lo que la tarde había sido entretenida-. ¿Cómo... cómo es? Ya sabes, físicamente -tragó saliva, intentando controlar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
Después de dos años le seguía dando vergüenza preguntar por la apariencia de los demás y, no sabía muy bien porqué, tal vez porque sabía que era un chico de su edad, pero preguntar por la apariencia de su instructor le parecía doblemente bochornoso.  
Álvaro no reparó en su rubor, acostumbrado como estaba a aquella petición de su hermano ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la calzada. Se lo pensó un instante, intentando buscar las palabras que mejor satisficieran la curiosidad de Raoul. Siempre se quejaba de que no era lo suficientemente descriptivo, pero es que él era futbolista, no escritor, así que dijo lo que le había parecido más obvio.  
-Es guapo, muy guapo, debo decir. Nunca había visto una cara tan perfecta, tan simétrica. Y lleva tupé, con el pelo teñido de... ¿blanco? ¿Gris? Algo así, pero es moreno, se le ven las raíces.  
Raoul frunció el ceño, se había esperado cualquier cosa, excepto que su hermano usara guapo como primer adjetivo para un tío -por lo que debía ser verdad- y que Agoney llevara el pelo teñido.  
-¿Lleva el pelo blanco?  
-Sí. Bueno, más bien gris. Y sorprendentemente le queda muy bien. Y la chica, Marina, lo lleva teñido de azul.  
Raoul se giró hacia su hermano, como si buscara su mirada, aunque era imposible.  
-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? -le recriminó con voz acusadora.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-¿Cómo van a estar los dos teñidos de esos colores?  
-Y yo que sé, Raoul, porque les apetece -Álvaro apartó la mirada del frente para observar la expresión de desconfianza de su hermano, sacudió la cabeza y devolvió la mirada a la carretera-. ¿Para qué te iba a mentir?  
-Pues no sé, para reírte de mí -Raoul se encogió de hombros-. Es que no me parece muy creíble.  
-Pues si no te fías, pregúntales mañana.  
-Pues eso haré.  
El silencio llenó el coche durante unos minutos en los que Raoul intentó recrear en su mente a las dos personas que había conocido aquella tarde, hasta que una idea estúpida acudió a su mente y le hizo reír.  
Su hermano alzó una ceja, echándole un vistazo de reojo.  
-¿No me vas a contar el chiste?  
Raoul asintió, intentando contener su sonrisa divertida para sonar serio.  
-¿Tú crees que aprovechan su trabajo para probar looks arriesgados? Total, ni yo ni el resto de sus alumnos se van a dar cuenta.  
La carcajada de Álvaro no se hizo esperar, y Raoul se unió a él con una sensación de ligereza que hacía mucho que no experimentaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky tenía razón, necesitaba un polvo urgentemente, pensó el canario en cuanto los hermanos Vázquez salieron del edificio.  
Porque Raoul no lo sabía, pero durante un largo minuto Agoney había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, de su sonrisa. Ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de estar pensando en lo atractivos que eran los labios del catalán, en lo suaves que parecían y en lo que le gustaría comprobarlo, hasta que Bambi se le adelantó.  
Esperaba que se le hubiera ido la pinza momentáneamente, porque tendría que estar pegado a él las próximas semanas. Obviamente era consciente del atractivo de su alumno, pero últimamente sentía que necesitaba mucho más que eso para fijarse en alguien de verdad, necesitaba cierta conexión.  
Mientras dejaba a Bambi en la fundación tras darle un paseo de última hora decidió que haría un esfuerzo por ser más profesional. Obviaría todo lo que le atrajera de Raoul y trataría de reducir las bromas y los piques que tanto juego les habían dado en aquel primer contacto.  
Al menos se sentía bien por haber conseguido que se sintiera cómodo.  
Se agachó para acariciar a Bambi y despedirse de ella hasta el día siguiente; pero se le hizo un mundo. En unas semanas la despedida sería definitiva, y aquello le rompería un poco. Empezaba a notar las grietas formándose en las paredes de su corazón, listo para hacerse añicos.  
Suspiró. Estaba siendo muy dramático. Los Vázquez parecían buena gente, Bambi iba a ser feliz con ellos. Pero aquello no quitaba que fuera a dejarle un vacío.  
-Hasta mañana, bonita -le dio un besito que la Golden le devolvió con un lametón y se obligó a marcharse.

Cuando llegó, el piso estaba vacío, así que miró los mensajes de WhatsApp de su compañero de piso: "Ceno y duermo en casa de Kibo", "Mañana me cuentas qué tal con el chico ciego".  
Suspiró, no tenía a nadie a quien contarle qué tal le había ido el día. Pensó en llamar a su hermana, ella siempre tenía tiempo para él, pero entonces su móvil comenzó a vibrar con una llamada entrante. Tras comprobar quién era, descolgó con una sonrisa.  
-¡Amaia!  
-¡Agoney!  
Ambos rieron, felices de escuchar al otro.  
-Dios, Ago, tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Es que, buah, vas a flipar. Bueno, vas a decir que ya sabías que iba a pasar, pero es que, buah, no me lo creo. Jo, es que tú siempre has confiado en mí, y necesitaba contártelo, me hace tanta ilusión.  
Agoney podía imaginarse la sonrisa de la chica al otro lado del teléfono, y se le contagió.  
-¡Pero arranca, muchacha! ¿O solo llamaste para contarme que tienes cosas que contarme? -rio.  
-Es verdad, es verdad -la pamplonesa rio con él-. Pues verás, me ha contratado una discográfica. Voy a empezar a trabajar en mi disco.   
Sonrió al escuchar la voz ilusionada de su amiga, no podía estar más feliz.  
-Dios, Amaia, eso es genial. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, ojalá podamos vernos prontito y celebrarlo.  
-Te llamaba por eso también. La discográfica me ha invitado a un concierto de un cantautor, es este viernes. Y me han dicho que puedo llevar acompañante, así que... ¿Me acompañas? -Antes de que Agoney pudiera decir nada, Amaia insistió-. A lo mejor puedes conocer allí a alguien y, yo que sé, conseguir una oportunidad como la mía.  
-Dios, Amaia, sí, claro que te acompaño. Mil gracias por pensar en mí.  
-Ay, Ago, no seas tonto, ¿en quién iba a pensar si no?  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó, adoraba a aquella chica.  
-¿Y quién es el cantante?  
-Oh, bueno, no creo que sea mucho de tu rollo, aunque habrás oído hablar de él. Es Alfred García.  
Frunció el ceño, pensativo.  
-¿El de la canción de las luces?  
Amaia rio al otro lado de la línea.  
-Que nos sigan las luces, sí. Es un poco raro, pero muy simpático. Le conocí la semana pasada en Madrid, me le crucé en la sede de la discográfica. Bueno, no me le crucé, vino a verme cantar. O sea, que me escuchó y entró en la sala -la voz de Amaia temblaba ligeramente, muy ligeramente, pero Agoney estaba seguro de que había comenzado a sonrojarse-. Bueno, ya te contaré, pero me escuchó cantar al piano y le gustó.  
-Uy, amiga, ya me contarás qué pasó exactamente. Espero que no vayas para encerrarte con él en su camerino y me dejes tirado; al menos dejadme unirme -rió, sabiendo que había conseguido que su amiga se sonrojara.  
-¡Ay, Ago, no! Bueno, de momento.  
La carcajada de Agoney acompañó a la risa nerviosa de su amiga.  
-De momento.  
-Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?  
Agoney sacudió la cabeza ante el evidente intento de cambio de tema por parte de su amiga. Sin embargo, sabía que el interés de la chica por cómo le iban las cosas era real y él tenía ganas de ponerle al día.  
-Bien, ya sabes que sigo actuando en el restaurante sábados y domingos. Se te echa de menos por allí, pero contrataron a otra chica. Es chiquitina, pero tiene un vozarrón impresionante, se llama Nerea.  
-A ver si voy un viernes a conocerla. O un sábado y os veo a los dos.  
-Vente un sábado y hacemos uno de nuestros dúos, antes de que te hagas famosa y haya que ir al Palau a verte.  
-Sí, claro, qué más quisiera, llenar el Palau. Pero eso está hecho, un sábado de estos voy. Sigues en la fundación, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, sí. Hoy conocí al chico que va a cuidar de Bambi. Bueno, al que va a cuidar Bambi -intentó emitir una risa despreocupada, pero sonó bastante hueca, y Amaia fue consciente de ello.  
-Jo, Ago, tiene que ser muy duro separarse de ella. Y más si fue tu hermana quien la crio antes de que la entrenaras.  
-Sí lo es -suspiró-. Pero es lo que hay. Al menos creo que elegí bien al chico. Le iré conociendo las próximas semanas, pero parece buena persona. Y debo reconocer que hoy me lo pasé bien.  
-¿Sí?   
-Sí, además tiene un par de años menos que yo, así que es fácil tratar con él.  
-¿Tiene 20 años? ¿Tan joven?  
-Por lo visto tiene una enfermedad degenerativa bastante rara, se quedó completamente ciego hace dos años y pico.  
-Dios, qué horror, ¿te imaginas?  
-Ya, por eso elegí su caso. Con Bambi su vida mejoraría bastante, además se estuvo esforzando por ser independiente todo este tiempo. Imagínate que a los 18 años tu familia esté totalmente encima de ti, hasta el punto de que no te dejen salir a la calle solo.  
-Buah, me volvería loca, de verdad.  
-Sí, yo también. Me lo contó un poco esta tarde y es muy heavy.  
Hubo unos segundos de más de silencio antes de que Amaia se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.  
-¿Y es guapo?  
Agoney frunció el ceño, no esperaba para nada aquella pregunta. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no en aquel punto de la conversación.  
-¿Qué más da si es guapo?  
-¡No lo has negado! Y eso significa que sí.  
Agoney sabía que negarlo era absurdo, su amiga no lo dejaría pasar.  
-¿Y?  
-Me estoy preocupando por tu vida sentimental. Imagina qué bonito sería que os enamorarais, jo.  
El canario puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Sí, claro, pero ni de lejos una historia tan romántica como la que tendríais tú y el cantante ese -dijo, intentando picarla-. Además, lo más probable es que sea hetero. Y sigue siendo un alumno, por Dios.  
-Bueno, ya me irás contando qué tal.  
-Tú preocúpate de tu vida amorosa, a ver si te voy a robar al cantante ese -bromeó.  
-Oye, ni lo intentes, que tú eres perfecto y seguro que me lo robas.  
-Yo perfecto… Anda, no digas tonterías.  
-Bueno, te dejo, que mi hermano ya tiene preparada la cena.  
-Vale, amigueta, mándame la hora, el lugar y eso, vamos hablando.  
-Sí, cuando lo sepa te lo mando. Buenas noches, Ago.  
-Buenas noches, Amaia.  
Entró en la cocina sonriente, puso música y comenzó a prepararse algo de comida. Cocinar le relajaba y le mantenía ocupado, así que se puso a hacer algo más elaborado que la pasta a la boloñesa que le había dejado Ricky, mientras canturreaba las canciones que sonaban desde su móvil.  
…  
Agoney se quitó los cascos cuando vio a Raoul bajar de la guagua con cuidado, tras tantear el escalón con el bastón. La parada estaba bastante abarrotada a aquella hora, la gente cogía la guagua para volver a su casa después de trabajar y había cola para subirse. Le vio suspirar y sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Sabía que iba a abrir Google Maps, pues la tarde anterior le había confesado que así llegaba a sus destinos, por lo que se acercó antes de que lo hiciera.  
-¡Raoul, buenas tardes!  
Raoul pegó un bote y se giró hacia el sonido de su voz, frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿A… goney?  
El canario soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te había olvidado que hoy me tenías que volver a aguantar?  
Intuyó cómo el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco bajo las gafas de sol.  
-No, solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
Una señora le golpeó en el costado con el bolso, intentando esquivarle, y el hombre que iba detrás le empujó al pasar, desestabilizándole. Tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Raoul, lo más delicadamente que pudo, para no chocarse con él. La gente se arremolinaba en torno a ellos para subirse a la guagua que Raoul acababa de dejar, aunque al menos esquivaban a Raoul con más pericia que a él.  
-Lo siento, me empujaron -se disculpó, retirando la mano de su hombro tan rápido como fue capaz de estabilizarse. Había notado el sobresalto del chico ante su contacto, aunque este se hubiera esforzado en disimularlo.  
-No pasa nada -respondió Raoul, pero Agoney no pasó por alto su media sonrisa incómoda, se estaba agobiando con tanto barullo alrededor.  
-Estamos un poco en medio. ¿Me dejas guiarte un momento fuera de la parada?  
Raoul asintió, agradecido, así que Agoney tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su brazo, por encima de su codo. Los dedos de Raoul se aferraron a su piel con fuerza, tensos, pero se dejó guiar con total confianza, manteniendo el bastón pegado a su cuerpo, fiándose por completo del canario.  
Agoney guio sus pasos hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la parada, y giró su rostro hacia el rubio, observando su expresión tensa.  
-Ya está, aquí mejor. Solo quería asegurarme de que llegabas bien el primer día -le explicó, su voz dulce, intentando tranquilizarle. Debía ser un infierno estar rodeado de gente y no poder ver. Los dedos del rubio se destensaron entorno a su bíceps, su expresión ligeramente más relajada, aunque no abandonó su agarre-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo llegar a la fundación desde aquí?  
-¿Más o menos? -contestó Raoul, su voz dubitativa mientras volvía a apoyar el bastón en el suelo.  
-Pues tendrá que servir -dijo, recuperando su tono alegre, y un tanto irritante, pensó Raoul, de instructor-. Llévame, yo te sigo.  
-¿Pero no se trataba de llegar bien a la fundación? -intentó bromear Raoul-. Nos vamos a perder.  
-Si te equivocas, yo te indico. Confía en ti -la voz de Agoney ligeramente más dura, dándole a entender que no iba a perder el tiempo bromeando y discutiendo de broma como la tarde anterior.  
-Qué remedio -refunfuñó Raoul, un poco más serio tras el tono que acababa de usar el canario con él-. Deberías ponerte una chaqueta o algo -le aconsejó, dando un suave apretón a su brazo antes de retirar su mano.  
La calidez de su mano abandonó la piel del canario, que se erizó bajo la brisa de octubre. Quizás sí debía considerar abrigarse más para salir a la calle.  
Consiguieron llegar a la fundación sin mucho problema. Raoul debía tener buena memoria, porque solo se había confundido al girar en un par de calles y eso que Agoney le había enseñado el recorrido por primera vez la tarde anterior, cuando el catalán le comentó que iría solo en autobús la mayoría de los días.  
Aquella tarde le tuvo que dar bastante teoría sobre las necesidades del animal. Aunque era todo de sentido común y su familia y él tendrían una copia de todo aquello, era obligatorio y necesario.  
Raoul aguantó la chapa sin rechistar, resignado al ver que Agoney aquel día parecía poco dispuesto a amenizar la clase. Había intentado hacer un par de comentarios graciosos, pero el canario solo le había gruñido que se centrara. Así que se había quedado un ambiente un poco tenso, con la explicación de Agoney tan solo interrumpida por el tono de llamada predeterminado del móvil de Raoul.  
Antes de que Raoul pudiera alcanzar el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, Agoney le tranquilizó.  
-Puedes cogerlo.  
Cuando consiguió al fin coger el móvil y pulsó un botón, una voz robotizada le indicó el nombre del contacto: Alfred.  
Agoney vio a Raoul debatirse durante unos instantes, con el ceño aún fruncido y el pulgar en el aire, decidiendo si cogerlo o no. Finalmente pulsó un botón y la sintonía se cortó. Sin embargo, Raoul se había quedado abstraído, con el ceño aún fruncido y su rostro repentinamente más pálido de lo normal. Seguro de que aquella llamada debía ser importante para el rubio, Agoney insistió.  
-No tuviste porqué colgar, si necesitas hablar con él o lo que sea puedo dejarte unos minutos, no hay problema.  
Raoul no parecía haberle escuchado, así que se aclaró la garganta, intentando llamar su atención, un tanto preocupado.  
-¿Raoul? Puedes llamar de vuelta si quieres, me marcho unos minutos si lo necesitas.  
Al fin el rubio pareció reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y su rostro se volcó en enseñarle una frágil sonrisa.  
-No… no te preocupes. Seguramente se haya equivocado.  
Agoney no se tragó aquella débil sonrisa, pero no insistió.  
-Okey, ¿por dónde íbamos?

 

Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando el canario dio fin a la clase un rato después. La tensión parecía haberse diluido un poco tras la llamada, aunque el catalán parecía aún un poco irritado con él.  
-Vente, vamos a buscar a Bambi.  
-¡Sí! -exclamó Raoul con voz aguda, mientras se ponía de pie.  
Agoney le miró sorprendido al descubrir que ambos hacían grititos agudos cuando se emocionaban. Además, se alegró de verle un poco más animado, aunque ese entusiasmo duró más bien poco.  
Bambi les recibió con entusiasmo, sin parar de agitar la cola contra sus piernas. Raoul aprendió unas cuántas órdenes para que la perra colaborara a la hora de ponerle el arnés.  
Le ayudó a colocarle el arnés un par de veces, guiando sus manos, y dejó que lo intentara él solo otro par de veces. Ya en el pabellón de entrenamiento les dejó caminar juntos. Estaba lleno de obstáculos que simulaban los de la calle: pasos de cebra, bolardos, árboles y acequias, farolas... Vio cómo al principio le resultaba un poco complicado estar pendiente de Bambi tirando en una mano y de comprobar el terreno con el bastón en la otra mano. Agoney sabía lo complicado que era, durante el curso para adiestradores había tenido que hacer de invidente con una venda en los ojos numerosas veces. Por eso admiró el tesón del catalán, que parecía dispuesto a controlar todo en una sola tarde.  
Su móvil vibró cuando recibió varios WhatsApp de Amaia. Vio por encima que le estaba mandando la información para el concierto del viernes y sonrió. Aprovechó para volver a ojear la hora, esperando que hubieran pasado más de cinco minutos desde la última vez porque la tarde se le estaba haciendo eterna, pues no se dirigían la palabra el uno al otro excepto para lo estrictamente necesario, y descubrió que al fin habían acabado. De hecho, se habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora establecida con el último ejercicio.  
-¿Te parece si lo dejamos por hoy? -Agoney elevó la voz, pues Raoul se encontraba a varios metros de él.  
-¿Ya? Si ni siquiera hemos salido a la calle...  
-¿Pretendes hacerlo todo hoy, muchacho? Hay que ir paso a paso.  
Raoul resopló.  
-Vale.  
-Además, ya es la hora, seguro que tu hermano te está esperando.  
-Sí, supongo.  
-¿Te acompaño a la salida?  
Vio los labios de Raoul abrirse un par de veces, dubitativos, antes de emitir una respuesta.  
-No. Creo que sé llegar, tranquilo -hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano, agachándose junto a Bambi, que fue al encuentro de su caricia. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del canario, no podía negar que habían conectado-. Hasta luego.  
Raoul se puso en pie, y se dio la vuelta, caminando unos pasos. Agoney fijó los ojos en su espalda y, tras un intento fallido de no bajar la mirada más allá de la cintura, enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de que Raoul se dirigía con paso firme hacia una de las paredes.  
Abrió la boca, a punto de advertirle, pero afortunadamente Raoul paró y se giró hacia él de nuevo.  
-La puerta no está por ahí, ¿verdad?  
Agoney reprimió una carcajada al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. Llevaban un par de horas moviéndose por el pabellón, así que entendía perfectamente que estuviera desorientado.  
-Dame un segundo, que le pongo a Bambi la correa y a la que te acompaño al hall la saco a dar un paseo.  
-No hace falta, de verdad, solo dime dónde está la maldita puerta -insistió el catalán, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, con una irritante mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, la vergüenza y cabreo compitiendo por el primer puesto.  
Su voz, más cortante que nunca, dejó a Agoney sin palabras. Sin embargo, antes de que el canario acertara a indicarle, la voz de Álvaro sonó desde la puerta, haciendo eco en la estancia.  
-¡¿Os queda mucho?!  
-¡No, ya voy! -contestó Raoul, aliviado, que se guio por su voz para dirigirse a la salida.  
Álvaro saludó a Agoney con la mano y este le correspondió mientras Raoul llegaba hasta su hermano.  
-¡Adiós, Agoney! -se despidió el hermano mayor antes de desaparecer por la puerta, siguiendo a un inestable Raoul.  
A Álvaro le costó alcanzarle, tan centrado como estaba el rubio en salir de allí, deseando llegar a casa y desplomarse en su habitación. No se podía creer la tarde absurdamente insoportable que había tenido. Primero por el distante trato que Agoney había decidido tener con él y después por la llamada de Alfred, ¿no había días en el calendario que tenía que llamarle por error aquella estúpida tarde?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Al fin he acabado este capítulo, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente, pero tengo mil trabajos que entregar en la uni estas semanas, así que será complicado.
> 
> Publiqué unas notas un par de días después de subir el segundo capítulo pidiendo que os lo releyerais porque hice unas cuantas modificaciones que deberíais tener en cuenta para leer el capítulo 3, así que lo recuerdo por si no lo hicisteis en su momento.
> 
> Ya me callo y os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste. :)

Álvaro apoyó suavemente una mano en su hombro, esperando ser rechazado, pero al no encontrar resistencia rodeó los hombros de su hermano con su brazo, guiándole hasta el coche.

Entonces, cuando Raoul se pudo permitir pensar en vez de guiar sus propios pasos, empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por haber hablado así a Agoney y no haberse disculpado, pero ya era tarde.

Se había sentido un poco engañado, porque la tarde anterior Agoney se había comportado de una forma muy distinta con él, más cercano, más bromista. Aún sentía la tensión que había acumulado durante la tarde en la rigidez de su cuerpo, su mandíbula apretada, su ceño fruncido... Además, la llamada perdida de Alfred le había afectado, y todo había ido a peor.

Palpó el lateral del coche cuando su hermano le indicó, en busca del picaporte, y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Estás bien, tete?

Raoul suspiró, odiaba que su cara fuera como un libro abierto para todo el mundo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Se me pasará. ¿Puedo poner música?

-Claro que puedes -contestó Álvaro, conocedor de las propiedades reparadoras que la música tenía para su hermano-. Si quieres hablar de lo que sea ya sabes que aquí me tienes.

Raoul asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Su hermano era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida.

Conectó el móvil al coche por bluetooth y puso su música en reproducción aleatoria.

Sonaron las primeras notas de la canción y Raoul sacudió la cabeza, no podía creerse la mala suerte que tenía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír, nostálgico. Aquella canción le recordaba siempre a él. La escuchó en bucle infinitas veces tras la ruptura, recordando cada momento juntos.

Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantarla, esforzándose en evocar un recuerdo en particular. La noche en que Alfred le invitó por primera vez a cantar esa misma canción con él en uno de sus bolos, la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez.

Desde entonces, Raoul siempre había asociado esa canción con Alfred, y no supo lo acertado que había estado hasta que el moreno se mudó a Madrid y la canción cobró sentido por completo.

_Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you._

La voz de su hermano, ajeno a los recuerdos que aquella canción evocaba en el menor, se unió a la suya en la primera frase del estribillo. Aquello sirvió para que Raoul recordara que no estaba solo en el coche, que no podía permitirse dejar escapar unas tontas lágrimas para las que no quería dar explicación. 

_Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you_

Repitieron juntos la frase y Raoul tomó una inspiración profunda, consiguiendo retener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una sola tarde, así que buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de su sudadera dispuesto a cambiar de canción.

Pero antes de que pudiera desbloquear el móvil la canción se cortó, y el tono de llamada sonó por los altavoces del coche.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Tenía una canción como tono de llamada para cada persona importante en su vida: una para su hermano, otra para su madre, otra para su padre, otra para su primo, otra para Aitana... Así podía saber quién le llamaba antes de contestar. Pero aquella melodía no era ninguna canción, sino una simple y cutre melodía predeterminada, como la que había sonado un par de horas atrás en la clase de Agoney.

No podía ser otra vez él, ¿verdad? No tendría sentido que se confundiera de contacto dos veces seguidas.

Antes de que acabara el primer pitido, Álvaro disipó sus dudas. Aunque creó tropecientas más.

-Es Alfred. ¿Lo cojo?

-¡No!

-¿Seguro?

Raoul tragó saliva y asintió, intentando parecer menos afectado, más despreocupado.

-Sí, pero no cuelgues, déjalo sonar.

Álvaro frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros, esperando en silencio a que la llamada terminara.

Al octavo pitido cesó, y Raoul sólo pudo pensar en que Alfred no lo habría dejado sonar tanto si se hubiera confundido de contacto. Y eso significaba que, tras año y medio, Alfred le había llamado.

-¿Es Alfred? ¿Alfred García? ¿Sigues hablando con él?

Raoul se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia, aunque no sabía si era demasiado tarde.

-Será él, supongo, no conozco a más Alfreds -fingió que miraba por la ventanilla, girando su rostro a la derecha para que su hermano no pudiera leer en su rostro las emociones que lo invadían. Con un poco de suerte Álvaro no se acordaría de que era ciego y no se daría cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía mucho sentido-. No, llevamos año y pico sin hablar.

-¿Pasó algo? Sé que erais muy buenos amigos...

Raoul rezó para que su alocada mente se hubiera imaginado el tonito con el que Álvaro había pronunciado _muy buenos amigos_.

-No, no, simplemente se mudó a Madrid y perdimos el contacto.

-¿Entonces no sabes por qué te llama?

-No, no sé qué querrá. Pero ya es la segunda vez hoy.

-Pues yo a lo mejor sí sé qué quiere -Raoul alzó las cejas, incrédulo, y giró su rostro hacia él, esperando la revelación de su hermano-. Leí hace unos días que terminaba su gira aquí, en Barcelona. Pensé en comprar unas entradas e ir a verle juntos, pero llevaban agotadas unos meses. Tal vez te quiera invitar a su concierto.

-¿Qué? No… no creo -masculló Raoul. Necesitaba procesar lo que su hermano acababa de contarle.

-Bueno, tú devuélvele la llamada luego. A lo mejor está ya aquí en Barcelona y quiere que salgáis a tomar algo.

Raoul asintió y no volvieron a hablar del tema en todo el viaje.

Sin embargo, Raoul no paró de darle vueltas. Él y Alfred dejaron de hablarse cuando este se mudó, aunque un par de meses después de que Raoul perdiera la vista volvieron a retomar la comunicación. Hablaron todos los días durante unas semanas, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquello solo les hacía daño. Se echaban mucho de menos, pero Alfred no tenía intención de volver a Barna, no cuando una discográfica se acababa de interesar por él en la capital, y la familia de Raoul ni siquiera le dejaba salir a la calle si ninguno de ellos le acompañaba.

Aquella segunda ruptura fue lo que hizo que Raoul reaccionara. Necesitaba volver a tener la independencia que tenía antes, la independencia que necesitaba un chaval de dieciocho años y no la de un crío de cinco. Se escapó de casa más de una vez, caminando con o sin rumbo definido, con su bastón y su móvil para guiarse, volviendo horas más tarde sano y salvo. Quería demostrarles que sabía valerse por sí mismo. Y, en gran medida, lo consiguió.

 * 

Una hora más tarde había conseguido escabullirse de su casa. Se encontraba sentado en un banco de un parque cercano, aferrado a su móvil con manos temblorosas.

No sabía si debía olvidar aquellas estúpidas llamadas perdidas o devolverlas. Suspiró, desbloqueando el móvil y pronunciando un escueto 'contactos' para que el teléfono entrara en su agenda de contactos. Sabía que no podía dejar correr aquella oportunidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera verbalizar la siguiente acción, el móvil volvió a sonar con aquel tono de llamada tan impersonal.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon y casi se le escurrió el móvil de la mano, pero finalmente consiguió coger la llamada y, con mano temblorosa, se colocó el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Raoul?

-¿Alfred?

No fue consciente de su estado hasta que escuchó su propia voz temblorosa, parecía estar a punto de resquebrajarse.

-Hola, Raoul.

El rubio cerró los ojos, había olvidado lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de Alfred. El nudo que se le formó en la garganta le impedía hablar, afortunadamente, antes de que el silencio se volviera demasiado incómodo Alfred volvió a hablar.

-Pensaba que no me ibas a coger el teléfono nunca.

Raoul se aclaró la garganta.

-Pensaba que te habías equivocado -reconoció el rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dos veces?

-Tampoco era un buen momento, no estaba solo.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Ahora sí. Me he escapado para llamarte -confesó-, pero te has adelantado.

Ambos podían escuchar la sonrisa bailar en los labios del otro, incapaces de reprimir los recuerdos de otras llamadas furtivas.

-Te he echado de menos, lobito.

Raoul cerró los ojos, apretando el móvil contra su oreja, deseando que fueran sus labios los que susurraran junto a esta.

-¿Ya no? 

-Qué bobo. Estoy en Barcelona, llegué ayer, yo... ¿Tú me has echado de menos?

-Mucho, Alfred.

_Más que tú a mí._

-Entonces, ¿te apetece que nos veamos?

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

-Sí. Yo... -dudó un segundo, consciente de haberse precipitado, pero no encontró otra respuesta posible-. Sí. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

-No lo sé, acabo la gira aquí y espero quedarme unas semanas, un par de meses al menos.

-Pues... tú dirás, supongo que estás más ocupado que yo.

-Yo, bueno... -Raoul frunció el ceño, ¿Alfred titubeando?- ¿Vendrías a mi concierto el viernes por la noche? Estarías en el backstage, claro. Y puedes traer a alguien contigo si quieres. Y puedes decir que no también, lo entendería, yo no pretendo...

-Iré -la voz de Raoul sonó como un graznido, intentando acallar todas las dudas de Alfred y las suyas propias.

-¿Qué?

-Que iré, Alfred. Mándame un audio por WhatsApp con toda la información.

-Dios, Raoul, no sabes las ganas que tengo.

Raoul pudo escuchar la sonrisa al otro lado de la línea, y aquello le dio fuerzas para preguntar.

-¿Tienes ahora un rato o estás muy ocupado?

-Tengo un rato, esta tarde me toca descansar, lo necesito para darlo todo el viernes.

-¿Entonces podemos seguir hablando?

-Claro, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -murmuró subiendo las piernas al banco, abrazándolas contra su pecho con el brazo libre.

 

Cuando Raoul volvió a casa fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando, sin saber qué emoción de todas las que había vivido en la última hora le embargaba en aquel momento.

Se sentía contento, expectante por su reencuentro con Alfred.

Habían hablado de cómo les iban las cosas ahora, Raoul le había contado que estaba comenzando el curso de usuario de perro guía, le había contado que ya era más independiente. Y Alfred se había alegrado tanto al otro lado de la línea...

Siempre había temido que, si retomaba su relación con Alfred, fuera al nivel que fuera, todo fuera incómodo y la cercanía hubiese desaparecido. Pero había sido realmente como en los viejos tiempos, cada uno preocupado por cómo le había ido al otro, alegrándose de verdad por los éxitos del otro; orgullosos del otro.

Y lo mejor de todo era que aquello solo acababa de empezar, Alfred se quedaba unos meses en la ciudad condal y Raoul no podía evitar fantasear con la posibilidad de volver a estar junto al moreno como lo estuvieron tiempo atrás. Fantasear con que a Alfred no le importara que estuviera completamente ciego.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que empezar por el principio, ¿a quién pedirle que le acompañara al concierto?

No quería que su hermano Álvaro o sus padres vieran su reencuentro con Alfred. En realidad no quería que nadie le acompañara.

Tendría que ir solo. Y eso le aterraba y atraía a partes iguales.

Decidió que ya vería qué hacía al día siguiente, mandó un audio de buenas noches a Alfred y se quedó dormido.

*

Al día siguiente, el correspondiente mensaje de voz de Alfred deseándole buenas noches le hizo sonreír antes siquiera de bajar de la cama. Y estaba seguro de que podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que había tenido tan buen despertar en los últimos dos años y pico.

Darse cuenta cada mañana de que levantar los párpados no supondría ninguna diferencia no era algo fácil de afrontar. Pero aquel día no importaba, no pensaba dejar que nada le estropeara el buen humor.

Desayunó y se preparó para marcharse al conservatorio, canturreando y calentando la voz con algunos ejercicios. Hasta su madre se sorprendió de lo alegre que se había levantado aquel día.

Cuando volvió a estar a solas con Álvaro en el coche, de camino al conservatorio, ...

-Tenías razón.

Álvaro frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista de la cerretera.

-¿En qué?

-Alfred quería invitarme a su concierto.

-Te lo dije, enano. ¿Vas a ir?

-Sí.

-¿No te dejan llevar acompañante?

-Qué va -contestó, tratando de parecer lo más creíble posible-. Pero iré un rato antes, además estaré todo el rato en el backstage. No te tienes que preocupar.

-No me preocupo -Raoul frunció el ceño, extrañado, había esperado que insistiera en acompañarle. Incluso había esperado que él mismo llamara a Alfred para hacerle entender que su hermanito no podía ir solo a un sitio como aquel. Ni en sus mejores sueños había sido tan fácil convencerle-. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar?

-A las seis. Le pedí que me dejara estar en la prueba de sonido. ¿Podrías llevarme?

-Mmm... supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Tenía planes sobre esa hora, pero puedo ir un poco más tarde. Yo te llevo, no te preocupes.

-Gracias. Y... ¿podrías cubrirme con los papas? Decirles que hemos pasado la tarde juntos, que no quiero que se preocupen.

Álvaro suspiró.

-Está bien, lo intentaré. Pero da señales de vida.

*

A Mireya, que le esperaba en la parada de bus del conservatorio como cada mañana, tampoco le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del rubio al bajar del coche. Aunque tardó unos segundos de más en apreciarla, ocupada como estaba en devolverle la sonrisa al mayor de los Vázquez.

-¡Pero bueno, qué sonriente vienes! ¿Sabes que aún estamos a jueves, no? -preguntó la andaluza a modo de saludo, acercándose hasta él.

Raoul amplió su sonrisa, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Ya lo sé, Mire, pero eso significa que el viernes es ya mañana -su sonrisa se ensanchó solo de pensarlo, inevitablemente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, observándole con más detenimiento.

-¿Y qué planes tienes tú para mañana si se puede saber?

-Unos.

-¿No me lo piensas contar? -preguntó, ligeramente indignada.

-Voy a un concierto.

-¿De quién?

-Alfred García -contestó, siendo consciente de que, si alguna vez le había mencionado delante de ella, nunca había sido con nombre y apellido, y mucho menos como si fuera alguien famoso.

-Oh, me gustan algunas canciones. No tendrás entradas de sobra, ¿no? -bromeó.

Raoul se tensó ligeramente.

-No, qué va. Las compramos hace bastante, llevan agotadas un tiempo.

-No pasa nada, rubito, ya iremos a otro juntos. ¿Con quién vas?

Raoul se quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de dar con una respuesta creíble.

-Con mi hermano.

-Ah. Pensaba... Pensaba que irías con algún amigo o algo.

Mireya apenas se esforzó en forzar una sonrisa y ocultar su ceño fruncido, Raoul obviamente no notaría la diferencia.

-¿Tú no tienes planes? -se interesó él, intentando desviar un poco la conversación.

-Sí. No... no lo sé. Tenía algo, pero ya no estoy segura -desbloqueó su móvil, buscando una de las últimas conversaciones de WhatsApp en concreto. Ni siquiera le importaba ser tan sincera, no cuando estaba tan confusa y trataba de mantener su enfado a raya.

-¿Y eso?

-Que ya va haciendo tiempo de manta y peli, ¿no crees?

Raoul se encogió de hombros, un tanto extrañado de que Mireya prefiriera un plan de manta y peli encerrada en su casa a cualquier otro plan. Por lo visto aún tenía cosas que aprender sobre la malagueña, aunque aquel fuera el segundo año yendo juntos al conservatorio.

*

Tras pasar la mañana en el conservatorio y volver a su casa para comer, cogió el bus con destino a la fundación. Fue al pensar en cómo se había sentido allí la tarde anterior que el día comenzó a torcerse. La tarde anterior se había desahogado un poco con Alfred, le había contado el cambio en el trato que había notado con Agoney en solo dos tardes y no había vuelto a pensar en ello.

Por supuesto no se esperaba que el canario le estuviera esperando para acompañarle hasta la fundación, no después de como se había marchado el día anterior y sabiendo que era capaz de llegar solo. Aún se sentía un poco culpable y pensaba disculparse, aunque seguía sin comprender.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó del autobús y consiguió apartarse rápidamente de la marabunta de gente, el moreno estaba allí esperándole.

-Raoul… -su mano se posó cuidadosa sobre su hombro

Por lo visto aquel chico hacía todo al revés, al revés de lo que Raoul consideraba sentido común.

-Hola -saludó el rubio, mostrándole una sonrisa cordial.

Notó cómo el chico se ponía frente a él.

-Raoul, siento lo de ayer. Sé que fue una tarde un poco tensa... Haré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Raoul inspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, yo también tengo que disculparme por cómo me marché ayer -reconoció agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eres de carácter fuerte, ¿no?

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco -admitió-, puedo llegar a ser bastante insoportable si me enfado.

-Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar -resolvió el canario-. Y la llamada... ¿todo bien? Vi que te afectó.

Raoul se sintió realmente incómodo. Era difícil encajar que fueras tan transparente ante miradas ajenas y ser incapaz de deducir nada con tus propios ojos. Él jamás podría ver el rostro de Agoney y averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza, no podía saber cuándo le ponía los ojos en blanco, cuándo fruncía el ceño o en qué situaciones se mordía el labio.

-No. Sí, o sea...

Agoney se reprendió mentalmente, parecía incapaz de dejar de cargarla.

-Eh, tranquilo. No tienes que contarme nada, solo me quedé un poco preocupado. Olvídalo, lo último que busco es incomodarte.

Raoul sacudió la cabeza, quitándole hierro al asunto con un gesto de la mano y una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Todo bien. Créeme –su repentino tono desvergonzado y su sonrisa ensanchada tras la última palabra sorprendieron al propio Raoul, que se sonrojó al sentirse delatado. Traicionado por sí mismo, como siempre.

Agoney alzó las cejas, sorprendido, sin esperar para nada aquel giro de acontecimientos. Aquel despreocupado ' _créeme_ ' y las consiguientes mejillas sonrojadas le hicieron replantearse completamente la naturaleza de la llamada, mucho más dramática en su mente.

-Te creo, te creo -aseguró el canario, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Raoul, captando el tonillo de su voz, puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue incapaz de borrar su sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que aquel chico no le juzgaría.

-¿Hoy qué plan hay?


End file.
